


A-Z Zed and Syndra

by QuickPrey



Series: A-Z Series [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: A to Z - Freeform, A-Z, F/M, Short Stories, VERY Short Stories, these are all very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickPrey/pseuds/QuickPrey
Summary: Twenty-six short stories about The Master of Shadows and The Dark Sovereign.
Relationships: Syndra/Zed (League of Legends)
Series: A-Z Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. A — Absense

Syndra didn't mind Zed’s absence, he was a busy man after all. Being the leader of the Order of Shadow was to be expected. He even had his own apprentice to train. Yet, the Dark Sovereign couldn't help but feel a bit lonesome in her floating temple. 

Minutes ticked by very slowly when she was alone. She would occasionally practice her sinister magic or meditate like her ninja had suggested but she despised it. Syndra was an all powerful mage in her eyes— practice was redundant. It even made her angry. Angry to the point she would unintentionally burst a vase or two.

But when Zed did appear, she was happy again. Although, she rarely expressed that to him.


	2. B — Bickering

Syndra was a very hard-headed, quick to anger woman. The littlest things would set her off. Zed accepted that about her. But when it became too much to handle, the Master of Shadows would give her space. He never fought back. Zed understood he got the most of her anger because he was the closest person she had.   


Once Syndra mentioned something about his master she didn't mean in her fit of rage and Zed was gone for a week. She didn't think he'd take it to heart... but a part of her knew that she hurt him. He was a strong man but it came from his Syndra. She realized this after the third day he didn't visit her.   


When he returned, Syndra was no longer angry— she even apologized, something she never did. 

Although, she was furious about him leaving her alone for so long. Zed could only smile.   



	3. C — Candy

Syndra disliked sweets. She even hated sugar being added to anything she ate. The mage didn't like how sticky candy made her fingers and lips or how it attracted insects. 

Zed, on the other hand, didn't mind them. He worked hard so he could enjoy a mochi or sugar stars here and there. The ninja even enjoyed the foreign candies such as Piltover’s gear-shaped lollipops and Shurima’s chocolate-covered scarabs. He would snack on them if he was reading or just as a treat. Of course, he would always offer Syndra some but she refused without missing a beat.   


Although, he did start eating less when Syndra refused to kiss him. 


	4. D — Dancing

Zed did not dance. Period. He was too serious for that. His body only moved to end lives. 

Syndra loved to dance. She was forbidden to when she was under the watch of the Elders. Now, she danced all she wanted.

“You mean, you'll eat bugs but not dance with me in my **empty** temple?” Is what Syndra said to him the day he got to his feet. He took his mage by the waist and they slowly swayed. Her hands locked behind his neck. 

There was no music. 

Just the sound of Syndra humming and the occasional giggle when they missed a step. She was so happy to be in his arms. Syndra didn't even notice her happiness caused them to float off the floor.   


That was good enough for the ninja. 


	5. E — Eyes

Zed didn't recall what color his eyes were before the scroll turned them a blood red. He didn't care either until he noticed something about them. 

They were like Syndra’s: menacing and powerful yet broken. 

And as he looked into the mage’s eyes, he saw a bit of himself. They held so much power but they also shared so much hurt. However, when the Sovereign gazed into Zed's piercing red stare, she lit up. After a few seconds, Zed would then bury himself in her neck. 


	6. F — Family

According to Syndra, she had no family. The only person that came close was the master who tried to anchor her powers down. Even if she did share blood with someone in Ionia, they gave her up. Was it fear or they didn't want her? Either way, Syndra was happy she had no one.   


Zed felt the same way. The foolish master and naïve brother were just ghosts to him now. They were something he would truly like to forget. 

But as he laid next to the mage, he grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him with a confused expression. 

“You're my family now.”


	7. G — Gifts

It started with one plant. A small bonsai tree Zed had bought Syndra just because he felt like it. 

At first, the mage didn't know what to do with it. It just sat there. But after a few hours of reading, she figured out how to trim and care for them. Zed could tell his Syndra adored the plant. She took so much care of it. He even once caught her having a conversation with the tiny plant. He saw how much she loved having _something_.   


From then on, he brought her plants from wherever he went— Demacian hydrangeas, Noxian black roses, and even a cactus from Shurima. 


	8. H — Humility

Syndra never levitated when she was with Zed. She would always walk alongside him. She had too much respect for the Master of Shadows.  


Although she would still use her telekinesis powers to move things while she cleaned her temple. In return, Zed used his shadow clones to assist her while he meditated or sharpened his blades.


	9. I — Insecurity

It took a long time before Zed was comfortable enough around Syndra to take of his mask. For months, he would do everything in his mask. It wasn't that he didn't trust her knowing his true identity. He just wasn't sure she would have liked what she saw what he had hidden. His pale face was covered in old battle scars. He was imperfect while she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. For that reason, he kept it on.   


Syndra hated it. 

Her middle ground was a scarf he could wear. But one fateful day as they sat on her balcony, a “gust of wind” pulled the scarf right off his face. At least, that is what Syndra claimed what happened. Zed had his face covered with his hand as he searched for it. But he came to realize he didn't need it. 

And as he kissed Syndra, she threw the scarf right of the edge off the balcony. 


	10. J — Jokes

Some would consider Zed and Syndra to have dark humor. They chuckled to themselves at the misfortune of others, occasionally making a mocking remark loud enough for someone to hear. They were even prone to playing mean jokes on the other. 

Zed once poured a cup of sugar into Syndra’s tea when she turned away. The sudden overload of sweetness turned the mage a bright green, making Zed laugh for several minutes before holding her hair back as  _ she let it all out _ . 

As revenge, the sovereign filled Zed’s boots with the special mulch she used on her plants. Her secret ingredient? Presents left behind by Ionian’s mountain goats. The ninja had to throw them out after. 

Jokes kept them smiling and they loved each other for it. 


	11. K — Kiss

Zed and Syndra’s first kiss didn't happen for a long while. It happened by force really. No romance.

The sovereign was watching the Master of Shadows studying artifacts his scouts had brought him. She walked over to him, grabbed him by his collar, and made him stand up. Syndra was mad that it had taken this long. Zed was mad that the mage almost made him drop his work.

“Syndra, what are you—”

“Just shut up and let me do this.”

She yanked him down and pressed her violet lips on his. Zed tried to fight the urge to kiss her back, but the mage was just so irresistible. By the end of it, the ninja was wearing more of Syndra’s lipstick than she was.

Now, Zed kissed Syndra whenever he had the chance. 


	12. L — Laugh

Zed loved the way Syndra tilted her head back, scrunched her nose, and levitated slightly higher when she laughed. If he ever had the misfortune of facing against her on the Fields of Justice, he heard it… a lot.

Syndra was amused with how much hell she could put the ninja through. She tossed him around like a rag doll with her sinister magic and she laughed as she did so. Ultimately, Zed lost to the dark mage. While he was fine with that, he always thought of ways to get her back.   


One place he dominated: the privacy of her bedroom.   



	13. M — Marriage

There was never anything nice people said about a man coming and leaving a woman's home. Syndra even heard those words inside the Institute of War from other, more traditional, Ionians. It didn’t bother her. Although, she did bring it to her ninja’s attention.

He raised a brow at her, confused with her sudden interest in settling down. He had to admit the thought did cross his mind at least once. They were both relatively young, getting married was a thing older couples did. Then there were a number of things that seemed to be getting in the way. Noxus was waging war on Ionia, Khada Jhin was haunting Zed’s nightmares since his release from prison, and the Elders of Ionia were hunting Syndra down again.

Zed grabbed his mage’s hand and grinned.   


“When we eliminate our little pests, I will marry you.”


	14. N — Noon

Syndra was a queen in her palace. In other words, she slept in until the sun was high in the sky. She would wake, throw on her silk robe, and then wander her empty temple. That didn’t change when she started letting Zed stay over.

The ninja was an early bird, out of bed before the sun came. That was how he was raised... until he started staying over with Syndra. They were awake almost all night just bonding with their words or even in a more physical way. He never wanted to untangle himself from her embrace.   


Zed then began waking even later than Syndra.


	15. O — Obstacles

Things weren’t easy for the young mage and ninja. 

Zed was once again trying to figure out who Khada Jhin was and why the killer was hunting him and his former brother, Shen. Syndra, too, was in hiding from the Elders of Ionia. They had caught wind of her alliance with the Master of Shadows and they had to put an end to it. The mage was forced to move her temple over the sea to keep herself safe. Of course, she had the power to keep them away. But she didn't know what she would do if she had to leave her home. It worried her slightly.   


She looked over the Ionian ocean towards the mainland, hearing Zed’s footsteps behind her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close. In his arms, Syndra felt like nothing could touch her.


	16. P — Pets

The only animals Syndra had in her temple were the birds that sat on her balcony. It was rather hard to have an animal companion when you were hundreds of feet off the ground. That was until Zed brought home unlikely guests home with him.

A pair of koi fish— a male and female. One had calico patterns along its scales and the other was pure gold. 

Syndra spent hours just staring at them swim in the water she held together with her magic. She only left them alone for a day and when she came back, the female was huge. Zed whispered something not so subtle in the mage’s ear, making her blush.


	17. Q — Questions

“Why do the Elders hate us?”

“Do you think they will just leave us alone?”

Syndra asked those questions during the sleepless nights, awake with her thoughts. Zed would turn his head and answer the same each and every time:

“They fear us. We are something they can’t control. They won’t quit until we are dead.” He whispered, pushing her long white hair away to kiss her cheeks. “But they will be the ones to die first.”

The mage would giggle and relax back into her pillow, eventually falling asleep a few minutes later.


	18. R — Rain

Rain was a normal thing during the springtime in Ionia. Syndra would open her window and just stare out, watching the water pour onto the land. It smelled great to her. She would even feed the birds that took shelter under her balcony. It was so peaceful.   


Zed, however, didn’t find the rain that enjoyable. It reminded him of the harsh training he was put through while under Master Kusho along with Shen. He made the young ninjas spar and meditate in the rain. The older man claimed it would help them concentrate. Zed hated the rain.

But he loved the smile that grew across his mage’s face when she heard the first raindrops hit the roof even more.


	19. S — Sleep

Nights were always eventful for the young couple. Nothing satisfied the appetite of Syndra until the ninja was a sweaty, panting mess underneath her. She loved having that power over the feeble will that was a man’s… need. Hours later, when the hot moans were long gone, they slept soundly in each other’s arms. 

But lately, a different event became more apparent than their love making. Zed had been having nightmares of a bullet coming straight towards him. The ninja would wake up, clutching his right eye. Syndra would watch silently as he tried to settle down, although he never did. 

If he was going to lose sleep over his fears, Syndra would also. 


	20. T — Tease

Syndra had a habit of trying to make Zed _uncomfortable_ in public. She would do anything to get him to cave: rubbing his thigh under tables, whispering dirty things in his ear while he spoke to others, or straight up forcing him to grope her. But this man had the more discipline than a monk. Yet, even that never deterred the Sovereign.   


Although, she did enjoy the _scolding_ she received when they were back in privacy even more. 


	21. U — Unmasked

The first time Syndra saw Zed without his mask was… emotional to say the least. 

The sight of his scarred face startled her at first. Zed saw that in her eyes and he immediately put his mask back on. Syndra shook her head and tore it off with her magic. 

She kissed the rough skin under his eye, giggling.

“Why are you laughing,” Zed asked, pulling away. Syndra wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I don’t know why I pictured you bald like a monk,” She replied while she ran her fingers through his short white hair. “It made you look funny. I’m glad to see you have hair.”


	22. V — Vengence

Zed always let his mage vent her rage towards the Elders of Ionia. She was prone to smashing things with her magic almost entirely by accident. Her emotions did play a part in how strong she was. If she was angry, her magic was uncontrollable. When she was happy, Syndra’s magic was at it’s most powerful.

The ninja would conjure up shadows for Syndra to toss things at or just throw them around entirely— turning them into small black clouds. 

After about an hour of venting, Syndra would have sit down for tea. Zed had to pour it for her however. She did crush a few teapots by accident. 


	23. W — Whine

Zed had to admit he did let Syndra get away with everything. All she had to do was complain. She was the first to be _taken care of_ in the bedroom. Sometimes, it would be a few times.   


“Zed, I made the dumplings. I deserve the last one.” She would huff. With his own chopsticks, he would transfer the bun from his plate to hers. The young mage would smile, knowing she got her way.   


The ninja didn't really care though. After all that this woman has been through, she does deserve everything he can give her. 


	24. X — X-mas

Syndra did not like Snowdown. Seeing others happily walking with their friends and family gave her this aching feeling within her. Zed knew that and he would do just about anything to change it.

One year he looked over to the Demacian scout and Du Couteau assassin share a hasty, horribly-hidden kiss underneath the mistletoe. With a shadow clone, Zed brought the flower to him and he held it above his mage. Syndra looked between him and the mistletoe, confused.

“It’s tradition that you kiss me, Syndra.” Zed said before lifting his mask slightly and kissed her fair cheek. “You make me happy, Syndra.”

“You make me happy too.”


	25. Y — Yours

Syndra huffed, pushing her face into the pillow to cover her cries. Zed tore the pillow from her and tossed it behind him. He bit down on her collarbone, making her cry out.

“You know what to say if you want me to stop teasing you,” the ninja growled on her fair skin. He looked down at the small spot of blood he drew from her. He knew this was her weak spot.  


“I won’t concede.”

“So be it,” he darkly chuckled while he pinned her wrists down. He continued to bite her neck until she was a shaking mess.

“Okay! I’m yours to play with tonight!” Syndra moaned. Her eyes fluttered shut, feeling Zed smile on her skin.   



	26. Z— Zed’s Thoughts

The Master of Shadows did share a lot with his mage aside from his deepest thoughts. He would sit up from their bed and look over at her while she slept. 

_ One of these days, I'm going to be killed by the Elders, Khada Jhin, or the Kinkou Order. I don't know how you'll survive without me. I know you don't need my protection. Yet, I still worry I won't be there when you need me.   
_

Zed would then shake his mind free of those dark feelings and they lay back with Syndra. 


End file.
